Talk:Dead Center
Again, source. Strong I http://gnn.gamer.com.tw/4/39834.html Editing Somebody, please, do something from the following tasks: 1: Add it to the teamplate, remember - it is the first campaign 2: Remake the page itself, to a bit more canonic look. 3: And put it's name everywhere where just "first campaign" was. actually, i am capable of doing the third part, but, still, my lack of skill does not allow me to do 1 and 2. WardenerNL Oct 10, 17:03 Uncommon Common Just like the topic started on the Hard Rain talk page, how about some Uncommon Common infected ideas/theories? Personally i'm clueless for this Campaign :Personal shopper zombies that suggest which gun to kill them with.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 22:37, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::maybe there will be zombies with melee weapons? Not like axes or chainsaws, but like a bat and branches... EllisxZoey Trolley zombies? They speed around in trolleys and ram you with them. -Ouroboros Omega 00:06, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::I doubt they will have melee weapons. Then it would no longer be a zombie game, but just a nother shooter game. Maybe there will be zombies that hide in clthes racks and change rooms, and they pop out at claw at u then run back in --Just Some Guy720 01:55, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Mall cops. :P No wait, SANTAS! EVIL ZOMBIE SANTAS WHO GET THEIR PICTURES TAKEN DURING CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS! [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:30, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Well, let's see. The zombies in this level are kind of new, you know, just recently infected? So maybe some sort of common infected that transforms into an SI. TheCreaturenator16 05:07, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and as soon as anyone hears confimed news about it, please post it here as fast as possible. TheCreaturenator16 05:08, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I guess you'll have to wait 'till Nov 17 :P Aratinga A.''Ѭ'', 18:16, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :All the others were announced before it, so why not this one?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'The Scat Man']]450 ROAR! 20:32, October 24, 2009 (UTC) kamakazi karts, Lets say thay were having a 90% off sall on fireworks and peaple stufed carts full of them than when thay were infectide thay grab the carts and charge at the living. i wush the children wll be the uncommon infected.. their screaming asummons so much horde... From what I can tell it's called "Fallen Survivor" in the language files. Dunno anything more then that. --NovaSilisko 04:16, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Fallen Survivior could also be for Swamp Fever, since that campaign takes place in a ruined camp made by Survivors. Darkman 4 05:46, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I highly doubt it. 1: No uncommon common for dead center has been announced. 2: Mudmen are swamp fever's uncommon. --NovaSilisko 06:59, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Just sent an email to Chet about the Fallen Survivor and some other L4D2 questions.--NovaSilisko 01:13, October 31, 2009 (UTC) The Santa Claus idea sounds funny to some players and be great. But I don't think it's near christmas time during L4D2. --Kirby888 12:31, October 31, 2009 (UTC) In this one, dont ya have to go thro a CEDA safe zone? cuase if ya did, CEDA mightta been handin out gas masks or some kind of breathin apparatus (cuase they thought the virus was all air borne and stuff). so maybe there is an uncommon that isnt attracted to bile bombs and boomer bile cuase of the gas masks. Just Some Guy720 05:50, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Yep, it's the CEDA agents in hazmat suits. Because in parish the riot gear infected are already in there.--Kirby888 00:17, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Huh? Who removed the one arm thing? Look closely, it's true. His arm just stops at Nick. Just ends, with only his shoulder visible. So unless he touching Nick's toosh, it makes sense. Strong I Obviously Valve has changed the game so that Ellis is sexually attracted to Nick Wondercheese 18:12, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Um...... What? TheCreaturenator16 23:17, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :look closer, his hand is on the machete handle. 00:46, October 18, 2009 (UTC) How's that possible "Also like Dark Carnival the tagline has been sugested severa; times before." How is that in God's name possible if the campaigns are just revealed for the first time.?Mr.shadow 09:50, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :When Nick mentioned "At least you got us out of that mall", the steam forums dudes made a "Name and tagline" thread. One person suggested "Prices aren't the only things being slashed". Two days later, look what we got. Strong I valve copyed dead riseing valve is making a campain in a mall with zombies. but isint it familier o thats right dead riseing. what ever l4d2 is gonna be cool!!!!!!!!!!!! :Yeah, like Dead Rising is the first time the zombie apocalypse has wormed into a mall. Left 4 Dead has a lot of Dead Rising references in it, anyway. I say just keep them rolling. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 15:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, not a whole lot. Mostly just the 53595 kills thing. Not really a whole lot else. [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 02:58, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Actually, Left 4 Dead and Dead Rising are different zombie games. Left 4 Dead is a run through the campaign killing hordes of zombies INCLUDING special infected. Dead Rising is about having all these zombies everywhere almost in ever single space of the mall. Instead of having guns for weapons which you can, you can use for an example......a teddy bear. In Dead Rising you use random objects laying around. Unlike in left 4 dead, weapons that are SURE to aleast kill the zombie. So what if there in a mall. Though that would be the last place I be in a zombie apocalypse. Dead Rising and Left 4 Dead are not sueing for this kind of copying. For an example Left 4 Dead is a game in a mall with billions of zombies and you can use random objects and kill them with it. But theres 4 player coop. Thats copyright. I can careless about what they do. It's in a mall, close range combat, grabs katana. Time for a little price cut! --Kirby888 12:29, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Well originally Dead Rising were sued for "copying" Dawn of the Dead's mall idea and it was dismissed so I doubt Valve have anything to worry about. -- YodaMagicCircus 13:34, October 31, 2009 I think it's more like valve made a reference to the Dawn of the Dead remake. New screens? Where are links to these new screens? Regulust 23:36, November 5, 2009 (UTC)